Repercussions Of Prom Night
by Hanizzle
Summary: Ryelsi one-shot. Kelsi is still dealing with prom night, two months on.


_**Hey peeplings!!! I'm back with a Ryelsi one-shot. I'm sorry I haven't updated my other fics, but family obligations have been standing in the way of my doing so. **_

_**Anyhoo, please please please review!!! =D**_

_**Disclaimer: Do you even have to ask?! Like seriously?! =P**_

_**xx**_

* * *

She sat in her bathroom, tears streaming down her already crimson cheeks. How could things have gotten to this? How could this have happened?

Well she knew _how_ it happened, but still.

The sound of the alarm on her watch signaled it was time. Time to see what the future brought. Time to face the truth.

She lifted the little white stick that was to determine future plans, and gasped. Two blue lines struck her eyes, and her orbs clouded over.

More droplets of salty water inadvertently made their way down her face, and onto her top. Raising her head to look at the ceiling, she sucked in a shaky breath, as a flood of questions began to bombard her mind.

How could she have been so stupid?

What was she going to do?

How was she going to tell her parents?

And the father?

Oh no, the father. Her boyfriend of only three months. His parents were going to kill him, and her. And he was sure to leave her.

After an agonising fifteen minutes in the bathroom, crying, calming herself down, and look presentable again, Kelsi finally opened the door, only to walk straight into her elder sister, Alexandria.

"Finally, I thought you'd set up camp in there." Alexandria said, as she went to push past her sister, only to get a good look at her tear stained cheeks, and the solemn look etched across her usually smiling features. "What's wrong Kels?" She asked.

"N...nothing." Kelsi whispered, making her way back to her bedroom.

* * *

As the days passed, her friends and family were beginning to notice a difference in Kelsi's behaviour. She was a lot quieter than usual, and she always had a sort of far away look in her eye.

Kelsi stepped into the cafeteria at lunchtime, and walked over to her usual table to sit with Taylor, Martha and Gabriella. When they saw her come over to them, they decided they needed to find what was going on with their friend.

"Hey Kelsi." Martha chirped as the small girl sat beside her.

"Huh? Oh, hey." Kelsi replied, looking to the other three.

"Are you alright?" Gabriella asked.

"Fine." Kelsi whispered, gazing down at the lunch table.

"Are you sure? You're really pale, and you don't seem to be yourself lately." Taylor added.

"Look, I'm fine." She sighed.

The other three exchanged concerned looks, before changing the conversation.

* * *

Later that day, rehearsals for _Senior Year _were underway, and Kelsi sat in the orchestra pit, staring down at her music. Ryan Evans, the unexpectant father of her unborn child, strode across to her, seating himself beside her.

"Hey." He piped.

"Hi." She replied, almost inaudibly.

"You O.K?"

"Not really." She answered.

"Come here." He put his arm around her shoulders, only to have her shrug it off. "What's wrong Kels?"

"I need to tell you something." She replied, looking straight into his eyes. "In private."

It was then he thought his worst nightmare had come true. He thought she was going to finish with him.

"Sure." He said quietly, leading her to the music room. "So, what is it Kels? What is it that's been bothering you?"

"Well...er...you remember the night of prom, right?" She began. He nodded, as a slight blush came to his cheeks.

That night had been the best ever for the both of them. He picked her up, took her to prom, he took her home afterwords, they kissed on her porch, and to cut a long story short, woke up next to each other the next morning.

"Well, as a result of that night, I'm pregnant." She choked back the tears that threatened to fall.

He gazed at her, perplexity written across his face. He was going to be a father.

The next two weeks consisted a lot of Ryan and Kelsi having private conversations in school, and unintentionally intriguing their friends.

"Have you told anyone else yet?" Ryan asked.

"No." She sighed. "I'll tell my parents today. And the Wildcats."

"No. _We'll_ tell them." He replied, grasping her hand, and squeezing it lightly. "I told you before, I'm going to stand by you every step of the way." Leaning in, he lightly brushed his lips with hers.

* * *

Later that day, at lunch, the gang congregated in the music room, each wondering why Kelsi and Ryan had asked to meet them there.

"What's going on guys?" Troy asked, once the two walked in.

"Yeah, what the deal with this? And, what's all the secrecy with you two?" Chad demanded.

Ryan and Kelsi looked to each other, before Ryan cleared his throat.

"Well, we have something to tell you." He looked at each of them in turn. "Kelsi's pregnant."

Silence echoed throughout the room, before Taylor finally broke it.

"You're pregnant?" She looked to Kelsi, who's eyes were shimmering with tears. The smaller girl just nodded, and looked to the ground.

* * *

At the end of the day, Ryan drove Kelsi home.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah." She breathed.

When they went into the lounge, Mr and Mrs Nielson were already sitting on the couch, obviously waiting for Kelsi to return home from school. Alexandria was sitting in the corner seat, with a few tears trickling down her face.

"What's going on?" Kelsi asked, as she analysed the scene in front of her.

"Your sister is pregnant." Mr Nielson replied, coldly.

"What?"

This was all Kelsi needed, for her sister to be pregnant as well. It was going to make it so much harder for her to confess now.

"For the fifty millionth time, I'm not pregnant!" Alexandria shouted.

"No?" Mr Nielson sarcastically questioned.

"No. I am." Kelsi burst out.

Both her parents and her sister turned and stared at her.

"What did you just say?" Mr Nielson snarled.

"Alex's not pregnant. I am." She repeated.

"Oh my God." Mrs Nielson sighed, sitting down.

"Who's the father?" Mr Nielson asked.

"I am sir." Ryan piped up.

"You. You! You forced her into this! You ruined my little girl's life! I'm going to kill you!" He yelled, stepping towards the teen.

"Robert, stop!" Maria Nielson put an hand on her husband's arm to stop him.

"So, what are you planning on doing? Come on, I want to hear your plans." He demanded.

"Plans?" Kelsi and Ryan chorused.

* * *

The next morning, Kelsi was awakened by her mother's consistent rapping at her bedroom door.

"Come on Kelsi. We need to go out." Her mother called through the door.

Kelsi groaned, clambered out of bed, and immediately made a dash for the bathroom. Morning sickness was the highlight to Kelsi's day. Not!

* * *

Around an hour later, Kelsi entered the kitchen. When she sat at the table, her mother immediately set a plate of toast in front of her.

"I'm not hungry." She mumbled.

"You have to eat something." Her mother insisted. "And when you've finished, we're going to the doctors."

"Why?" Kelsi asked.

"Well, we have to see how far on you are, if everything's alright, and what your options are." Her mother concluded.

"I could tell you how far on I am. And, if you're trying to get me to have an abortion, you have another thing coming." Kelsi protested.

It was then that her father walked into the kitchen. She and Robert hadn't spoken since the previous night.

"What did you just say about an abortion?" He asked.

"That I wasn't having one." She quietly replied.

"Kelsi, for God's sake, you're seventeen. You can't have a baby." He said, as he took a seat across from her at the table.

"But, I know I wouldn't be able to live with the guilt of killing an unborn baby, mine and Ryan's baby."

Her father sighed, before getting up from his seat, walked around the table and hugged his baby girl.

When they got back from the doctor's, Kelsi phoned Ryan to tell him she was almost three months along. She told her father, and sister, and the rest of her family.

* * *

The next few months passed fairly normally, apart from the fact Kelsi was pregnant, of course.

"So, thought of any names yet?" Ryan asked her, as they set on a bench in the local park.

Kelsi was now almost eight months pregnant.

"Nope. You thought of any?" Kelsi asked.

"Well, if it's a girl, I was thinking Meryl. What do you think?" He asked, looking into her eyes.

"Meryl. I like it. But, what if it's a boy?"

"How about James?" Ryan suggested.

"Yeah. So, within the next two months we're going to have a baby Meryl or a baby James." Kelsi smiled.

"Yeah." He sighed contentedly, kissing her forehead.

"But what about the surname? Mine or yours?" Kelsi asked.

"Whatever you think. But, just don't double barrow it, please." He laughed.

"How about just Nielson, avoiding any confusion?" She suggested.

"Fine by me." He grinned, placing a hand on her bump, and pecked her softly.

* * *

Three weeks later found Kelsi lying in a hospital bed, about to give birth. She cried in agonising pain, as she held onto her mother's hand for dear life.

Ryan paced the waiting room. He was usually a patient kind of guy. Not now. Now, he just couldn't wait to meet his child. Boy _or _girl. He didn't care.

Three gruelling hours later, the doors opened and Maria stepped out. Ryan stopped dead, staring at her, whilst Alexandria and Robert stood up.

"Well?" Robert asked.

"A beautiful baby girl." She cried.

Ryan sat down. He was a father. He had a daughter.

Minutes later, he entered the room, and walked over to Kelsi...and Meryl.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Kelsi smiled.

"Just perfect." He replied, gazing down at his little girl.

* * *

_**Well, there you have it!!! My first EVER one-shot. =D**_

**_Did you like it?_**

**_Tell me your thoughts. Even if you thought it's only suitable for the trash =)_**

**_xx_**


End file.
